Toorima Nitotte Karichin
by Hell Chaos Angel
Summary: Rated just incase my language gets out of hand. A group of friends are assassins for hire. They kill the supernatural, like vampires, demons, and half breeds. They kill beings on which thier group consists of. Watch as they go through life, love, loss, an
1. The Beginning

(_Disclaimer): I don't own any characters from YYH but I do own Kirei, Tanrei, Shinka, Dokugumo, Yoshi, Risa, Kisa, Secret, Dice, Youkai Shukun, and any others I forgot! I wish I owned Hiei though! _

The Beginning (Chapter 1)

(Between Classes)

Kirei is walking in the hallway from math class and she sees Shinka, her boyfriend, at his locker. "Hey Shinka!" Says Kirei. Shinka looks around nervously trying to see who called his name. Seeing his girlfriend he says, "Oh! Kirei it's just you! I thought a monster was after me!" Kirei glares at Shinka. "What did you just call me?" she screeches. "So what did you call me for?" Shinka questions lazily while backing up very slowly against his locker. Still burning off her anger she looks away and 'hns' ignoring his question. "Kirei cut this shit out and please tell me. I know you love me!" he says innocently while looking at his girlfriend. "Well, we got a message from someone." answered Kirei. "Oh...I thought I did something wrong!" says Shinka, relieved he didn't do anything to piss Kirei off. "No you big dummy! Why would I be mad at you for something, unless you did something you never told me about. "Kirei says with a threat laced in her voice. "Soo... what was the message about?" Shinka says trying to get off the subject. Succeeding in doing so Kirei answered lovingly, "Some guy who called himself the Youkai Shukun." "Who would want to be called the Demon Lord?" asked Shinka. "I don't know, but he wants us to kill some guy named Yoko." answered Kirei. "So... Do we have a picture of this Kiyo guy?" he asked. "Yeah, actually, we do for a change!" says Kirei while pulling out the picture. "Wow! He's hot!" says someone behind Shinka. "Oh! Hey Rue!" says Kirei. "So... Who is he?" Rue questioned. "Umm... Uhhh..." Kirei stutters. "He's Kirei's long lost brother!" Shinka blurts out randomly. "Oh! Wow! I didn't know that the Kurosaki sisters have a brother!" says Rue. "That's because they don't have a brother." says Secret. "What? But Shinka said that the guy in the picture is Kirei's long lost brother!" Rue says confusingly. "Well, now that you mention it, they do have a long lost brother!" says Secret while seeing Kirei's glare at her. "Oh! Ok! I got to go!" says Rue. "Bye Rue! See you later!" says Kirei. " Secret! I'm going to kill you!" screamed Kirei. "Uh Oh!" Secret said nervously. " You almost gave us away, Secret!" yelled Kirei while turning red in the face from so much anger. "I'm soo sorry, Kirei." Says Secret apologetically. "Ok, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but next time think before you say something, or it'll be your tongue!" Kirei says jokingly. "I forgive you Kirei!" Secret says laughing a bit. " Hello!" says Shinka, feeling left out of the conversation. "So, Kirei, who is that guy in the picture, really?" asks Secret. "Well, he's the guy we're supposed to kill. "Kirei answered. "Oh..." Secret says disappointingly.

(At Lunch)

Walking into the cafeteria Tanrei, Kirei's twin sister, is causing a scene. "HELLO LINDSEY, REBECCA, KIREI, SECRET, SHINKA, RISA, KISA, YOSHI, DICE, AND THE PEOPLE OF THE CAFETIREA! I, TANREI, HAVE COME TO EAT THE LUNCH OF THE CAFETIREA, FOR I AM HUNGRY! SO NOW I WILL WAIT IN A LINE BY MY SISTER AND FRIENDS, SO TOGETHER WE CAN BUY LUNCH AND EAT, FOR WHEN WE EAT IT OUR STOMACH'S HUNGER WILL BE SATISFIED!" yelled Tanrei happily. All of the people who knew Tanrei had their hands over their faces and shaking their heads, and acting like they didn't know Tanrei. Tanrei walked over to her friends and her sister slapped her over the head while yelling, " Why in hell's name did you make such a scene!" Everyone says 'hi' back cautiously, afraid Tanrei would create another scene. "So, Secret told us we have a new client!" says Tanrei happily. "Yeah," said Kirei, "we'll talk about it after school at Shinka's place."

School went on till it was over...(a/n: sorry to lazy to write school scenes.)

(After School)

(At Shinka's Place)

The group of friends all went to Shinka's house to discuss what to do about the message.

"Ok, Kirei," says Dice, Secret's boyfriend, "who do we have to kill this time?" "His name is Yoko," answered Kirei, "We are supposed to go meet the person who sent the message to us tonight. "Kirei told the group. "So we all have to get ready for tonight, right sis?" says Tanrei. "Yes," says Kirei, "now. Kawaii, you stay close to me and Tanrei tonight, ok?" "Ok big sis." says Kawaii. (a/n: Kawaii is Tanrei and Kirei's adopted sister)

(At the Meeting Place)

You meet with the strange guy, who calls himself Youkai Shukun, on a pier two hours away from Shinka's house. "So Kirei, what does this guy look like?" asked Yoshi. "Well, he looks just like that guy who is coming straight for us." answered Kirei. "Are you the group that calls themselves the 'Toorima Nitotte Karichin'?" the mysterious guy by the name of Youkai Shukun asked. "Who's asking?" questioned Kisa. "Yeah, who are you?" asked Lindsey. "I am the one who sent you that message. I am Youkai Shukun." answered the strange man. "Oh. Ok." Said Shinka stupidly. "So why do we have to kill this Yoko person anyways?" asked Tanrei. "Because he knows who I really am and he can use that information to destroy me and my plans." answered Youkai Shukun. "Ok, we got it!" says Kawaii. "Good luck, Toorima Nitotte Karichin. Oh! and for payment, just name your price and you'll get it." says Youkai Shukun. "How 'bout a million for this guy so we can split it up between us?" said Kirei. "I said anything. So you'll get it," answered Youkai Shukun, "just meet me here at this pier when you are finished, and I'll be here." Youkai Lord said while turning around to leave. Looking over his shoulder he said, "His full name is Yoko Kurama and he is a pure blooded silver kitsune. One of the last of his kind" With that he turned around and left, disappearing into the night. "Ok... now that was weird." said Tanrei. "Yeah," replied Kirei, "lets all go back to Shinka's house to figure out a plan to kill this guy."

(Back at Shinka's House)

"Big sis?" says Kawaii. "Yes?" answer both Tanrei and Kirei at the same time. "I don't trust that creepy guy. There's just something about him I don't like, it creeps me out." says Kawaii. "I don't trust him either." says Lindsey. "Yeah me two!" says Rebecca. "Me three!" says Kisa. "Me four!" says Risa. "Me five!" says Shinka. "Me six" says Dice. "Me seven" says Secret. "Me eight" says Yoshi. "Ok we get it! We all don't trust him but we have a job to do" says Kirei. "We need to make a plan." says Tanrei for once acting serious. You hear a round of 'oks' and 'sure' in the room. "If Yoko is innocent we fake his death. So Kirei you can transform in to Kurama and Tanrei you can use your powers to transform Yoko into Kirei" says Shinka. "Sure" says Tanrei. "Ok" replied Kirei. "Since we all know that Kirei can heal herself within hours we can hurt her when she looks like Yoko. So it looks like we are doing our job. While the real Yoko disguised as Kirei gets away unharmed." "I forgot you could do that big sister!' said Kawaii. "SO Shinka will hit me when I'm under disguise so it looks like Yoko. Ok got it!" "Alright now we have a plan that might work! Well what are we waiting for! Let's go hunting!" yells Tanrei.

A/N: Sorry to end it at such a bad place but my fingers hurt really bad from typing all this since I'm used to writing with pencil instead of typing! And also when I write Yoko or Kurama I mean they are the same person, Kurama can transform into Yoko at will in my story. Well please review and tell me what you think about it and what I need to change! Until next time!

Ja Ne!

-- Hell Chaos Angel --

My Lil' Japanese Dictionary

Kawaii- Cute

Kitsune- fox

Youkai- demon

Shukun- lord

Tanrei- grace, beauty, elegance

Kirei- pretty, nice, beautiful, fair


	2. The Hunt

_(Disclaimer): I don't own any characters from YYH but I do own Kirei, Tanrei, Shinka, Dokugumo, Yoshi, Risa, Kisa, Secret, Dice, Youkai Shukun, and any others I forgot! I wish I owned Hiei though! _

The Hunter (Chapter 2)

(Last Time)

_You hear a round of 'oks' and 'sure' in the room. "If Yoko is innocent we fake his  
death. So Kirei you can transform in to Kurama and Tanrei you can use your powers to transform Kurama into Kirei" says Shinka.  
"Sure" says Tanrei. "Ok" replied Kirei. "Since we all know that Kirei can heal herself within hours we can hurt her when she  
looks like Yoko. So it looks like we are doing our job. While the real Yoko disguised as Kirei gets away unharmed." "I forgot  
you could do that big sister!' said Kawaii. "SO Shinka will hit me when I'm under disguise so it looks like Yoko. Ok got it!"  
"Alright now we have a plan that might work! Well what are we waiting for! Let's go hunting!" yells Tanrei._

(This time)

"Ok." Says Kirei. "So where do we find Yoko anyways?" asked Tanrei. "We're supposed to find him at his house, which I was given directions to at the meeting on this piece of paper that mysteriously appeared in my pocket." Said Kirei while pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now lets go. Shall we?" said Yoshi offering a hand to Tanrei to help her up. With that they left to go and find Yoko.

(At Yoko's House)

Knock Knock 'I wonder who it could it be at this ungodly hour.' thought Yoko while answering his door to see who it was. "Who the hell are you people disturbing me at this hour!" Yelled Yoko. "We are the Toorima Nitotte Karichin. We were sent here to kill you by a person named Youkai Shukun," Says Kirei, "but if you are innocent we will not kill you. But you have to tell us all you know about Youkai Shukun." "Oh! That bastard is still trying to kill me!" says Yoko. "What do you mean 'still trying to kill' you?" Kawaii asked innocently. "He has sent many assassins after me for what I know about him is dangerous." "Why is it dangerous for him?" ask Dice. " Please tell us what you know about Youkai Shukun." Pleaded Kirei and Tanrei at the same time both using the puppy dog face. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" says Yoko while looking down both Tanrei's and Kirei's shirts approving of their nicely shaped breasts. Earning a slap from both the twins. "He is the Dark Lord" said Yoko with tears in his eyes and bright red hand prints on each of his cheeks. "Who the fuck is this Dark Lord?" asked Kirei. Both Tanrei and Kirei still glaring at him. Yoko suddenly got a serious look on his face and replied, "He is the one who rules the Underworld, or as humans call it Hell," he continued, "and he is also the one who kidnaps people and makes them do things." "What kind of things?" asked Tanrei. "He lets demons feast on them and let the demons take control of their bodies and makes the controlled bodies do his biddings." "Thank you for that information we needed it." Said Lindsey solemnly. "Your welcome." Says Yoko. "Ok. Now on with our plan. Yoko we have to fake your death, Tanrei is going to use a spell to make you look like me and I'm going to use a spell to transform into you and Shinka is going to act like he is going to kill me." Says Kirei. "Tanrei, do your stuff!" said Yoshi. Tanrei nods her head and starts moving her hands in strange gestures and chants a spell in an ancient language that no one can understand as she mumbles under her breath so soft that a demon has a hard time hearing. "Wha… What's happening to me," asked Yoko with a little hint of fear in his voice, "What are you doing to me?" "She's transforming you into Kirei for a while since the plan is in action." Said Shinka. "Oh. Ok," Said Yoko, "Whoa I've got boobs! And nice sized ones at that too!" Said Yoko while poking them to see if they were real. "Yeah, so don't get used to them!" says Kirei who was transformed as Yoko. "Ok Shinka you know what to do." Kirei says to Shinka. Shinka nods and runs straight towards _'Yoko' _at amazing speed. Shinka and _'Yoko' _fight meeting each other's hits blow for blow. Then _'Yoko' _seemingly starts to get tired. Shinka finally lands a hit leaving a large gash in _'Yoko's ' _shoulder. Shinka pulls out his sword and stabs _'Yoko' _in the stomach pulling it out watching as _'Yoko' _falls to the ground slowly. Shinka picks up the bloody body and the group leaves to go back to Shinka's house.

(At Shinka's House)

Shinka takes Kirei to his room and lays her on the bed. **(a/n: stop thinking things you pervs. Not like that!)** He takes her shirt off to bandage it so it wouldn't get infected while it was healing.

(Few Hours Later)

Everyone was waiting for Kirei to wake up so they could go meet Youkai Shukun and get their money for killing the supposed _'Yoko'_. Hearing steps coming from the stairs, everyone turn their heads towards the noise. "I feel so much better now!" said Kirei still stretching her sore muscles. "Good, now we can go meet Youkai Shukun or should we call him the Dark Lord of the Underworld?" said Tanrei. The group all got up and headed out towards the meeting place with the Youkai Shukun.

(At the Meeting Place)

"Did your group kill Yoko Kurama?" asked the Dark Lord a.k.a Youkai Shukun. "Yes. Now our money." Says Kirei. "Here you go." Shukun says while handing you the money. Kirei taking the money tells Tanrei, "Tanrei transport the money home." "Thank you Youkai Shukun, or should I say Dark Lord?" said Tanrei. "H...how did you find out?" Shukun questioned. "Well, that's our secret now isn't it?" Said Kirei while winking at the group. Youkai Shukun scowls at the group and disappears into the night. "What the fuck! Where did he go?" yelled Dice. "He probably went back to his palace in hell." Replied Secret. The group then left and went to Kirei and Tanrei's house.

(Kirei & Tanrei's House)

"Kirei?" said Kurama. "What is it Kurama?" asked Kirei. "You really do have nice- sized boobs." Said Kurama while touching them again. "Tanrei! Transform Yoko back NOW!" yelled Kirei while slapping Yoko across his face calling him a pervert. Tanrei nods her head and turns Yoko back to normal. "Yoko, you should stay with me and Kirei so we can protect you from the Dark Lord." Said Tanrei. "Oh! Thank you so very much! Now I can stay with two beautiful women!" Yoko said earning him yet another slap from both Kirei and Tanrei.

The Next Day

"Kirei! Time for school! So get your lazy ass out of bed right this instant or I'll do something you'll regret!" yelled Tanrei at the top of her lungs. "Just five more minutes." Yawned Kirei. "NO!" yelled Tanrei while going up the stairs to get Kirei. "Get up NOW!" yelled Tanrei while pouring ice cold water on her twin. "Ack! That's fucking cold, Tanrei!" Kirei screeched while jumping out of bed and ran to get dressed.

A/n: Sorry for ending it there, it's 4:23 in the morning and I want to go to sleep now. And also I know it's kinda confusing with my characters and I'm going to write a side story describing their pasts! So please review and tell me what you think!

Ja Ne!

---Hell Chaos Angel---


	3. New Client

_(Disclaimer): I don't own any characters from YYH but I do own Kirei, Tanrei, Shinka, Dokugumo, Yoshi, Risa, Kisa, Secret, Dice, Youkai Shukun, and any others I forgot! I wish I owned Hiei though! _

New Client

Last Time

_"Kirei! Time for school! So get your lazy ass out of bed right this instant or I'll do something you'll regret!" yelled Tanrei at the top of her lungs. "Just five more minutes." Yawned Kirei. "NO!" yelled Tanrei while going up the stairs to get Kirei. "Get up NOW!" yelled Tanrei while pouring ice cold water on her twin. "Ack! That's fucking cold, Tanrei!" Kirei screeched while jumping out of bed and ran to get dressed._

This Time

(At School)

Kirei and Tanrei are late for school because Kirei was being a lazy ass and didn't want to get ready for school. "Come on Kirei! Get a move on it and go faster! We can't use our powers during school!" yelled Tanrei running even faster to school. While running to school she feels her beeper vibrate. Looking at it Tanrei sees it is a new client and decides to tell her sister, Shinka, and Yoshi in art class.

In Art Class

Kirei, Tanrei, Shinka, and Yoshi are talking about their new client. "Hey guys! We just got a new client! My beeper buzzed earlier this morning when we were on our way to school." Said Tanrei. "What! We got a new client already?" yelled Yoshi. "Yoshi quiet down!" yelled the art teacher Ms. Brock. "Shh! Yoshi! You're gonna get us in trouble with all your yelling!" said Tanrei. "Sorry." Says Yoshi. "It's ok" said Tanrei. "Well sis? Who's our new client?" asked Kirei. "His name is Dokugumo," Answered Kirei, "we will talk about it after school."

At Lunch

Tanrei and Kirei are having a blonde moment. (A/n: Which means their hair turns blonde and become total ditzes. No offence to any blondes.) "HELLO EVERYBODY OF THE LUNCH ROOM! THE KUROSAKI SISTERS ARE NOW HERE TO EAT SO THEY CAN SATISFIY THEIR STOMACH'S HUNGER!" yelled Tanrei and Kirei at the same time. And again everyone who knew them had a large sweat drop on their foreheads acting like they didn't know them. Tanrei and Kirei randomly went up to their boyfriends and gave them a long passionate kiss. "Wha…What was that for?" asked both Yoshi and Shinka at the same time. "What we can't give our boyfriends a kiss?" said Tanrei and Kirei. "Soo… Shinka told us that we have a new client. Is it true?" asked Dice. "Yeah we do." Said Tanrei and Kirei at the same time. "But we'll talk about that later at our house. Right now we're going to get lunch!" said Tanrei while dragging her sister off to get lunch.

(A/n: too lazy to write about the rest of the school day at 1:14 am)

(At the Twin's House)

"Spill it sis!" says Kawaii. "Ok! Ok!" says Kirei. "We are supposed to meet him tonight at the park near Yoshi's house." Kirei added in. "So… What does this guy look like?" asked Rebecca. "Well… He has white hair with red tips and he is very tan… But that is the only information he gave us." Answered Tanrei. "Oh." Said Rebecca. "Ok. Let's go get ready to go meet our new client. But don't pay any expenses with the weapons. Can never be too careful." Yelled Tanrei jumping up and down. "Ok." Says the group. "Kawaii, just remember to stay with us." Said Kirei. "Ok big sis!" says Kawaii happily. With that everyone left to get ready for the meeting with their new client.

A/n: Hey sorry for it being so short! I'm just being lazy and I'm writing background stories for all of my characters so it won't be as confusing for you, and chapter four is on it's way! Please review and tell me what you think about my story.

-- Hell Chaos Angel --


	4. The Meeting

(Disclaimer): I don't own any characters from YYH but I do own Kirei, Tanrei, Shinka, Dokugumo, Yoshi, Risa, Kisa, Secret, Dice, Youkai Shukun, and any others I forgot! I wish I owned Hiei though!

The Meeting

(At Meeting Place with Dokugumo)

The group walked to the park where they were supposed to meet Dokugumo. They walked up to park standing under a flickering street light. It was flickering on, off, on, and off. Suddenly it flickered off and didn't come back on. All of a sudden a guy appeared waiting under a street lamp. He had white hair with red tips and he was very tan like he lived outside all of his life. "Are you Dokugumo?" asked Kirei while walking up to the supposed man. "Yes I am. Who's asking?" said Dokugumo. "We," said Tanrei motioning to the group behind her, "are the Toorima Nitotte Karichin. The ones who you messaged to kill someone." "Ok so who do we have to kill, and why do we need to kill him or her?" asked Kirei. "You have to kill a man named Kuronue because he has stolen many of my priceless items from my estates. He also knows too much secret information about my company that it could destroy my entire life." Said Dokugumo while handing Kirei a picture of their new assignment. "Thank you for the information." Said Lindsey. "Oh yeah! And we want ten grand for this killing." Said Tanrei. "Fine, just get the job done and I'll pay you ten grand." Replied Dokugumo. "Ok when you kill Kuronue meet me back at this same location as this time and I'll pay you your reward." Added Dokugumo and with that he disappeared just like when he appeared.

(At the Twin's House)

They all arrived back at the house. "Yoko Kurama!" yelled Kirei while walking into the house. "What is it, Kirei?" yelled Yoko Kurama while coming out of his room. "Yoko do you by any chance know a guy named Kuronue?" asked Tanrei. "What? Why do you need information on Kuronue" asked Yoko suspiciously. "Because he is our next target we are to kill." Says Secret. "WHAT! You can' kill Kuronue!" says Yoko, "He is like my best friend!" "It's ok Yoko, if he is innocent we won't kill him." Said Kirei. "We will do the same thing to him as we did with you" said Tanrei. "Oh…Ok." said Yoko. "Um… Yoko… D- Do you really care about Kuronue?" asked Kirei. "Yes I do Kirei, he is my best friend. He was the first person who ever trusted me." Answered Yoko. "Ok… We won't kill him." Said Kirei. "Thank you very much!" said Yoko gratefully. With that said everyone left and the twins and Yoko went to bed.

In the Morning

"Yoko go get my sister up out of bed please!" yelled Tanrei. "Ok!" said Yoko evilly while walking up the stairs to Kirei's room. "Kirei get up you big sleepy head!" says Yoko all perky as he gets on top of her and pours ice water on her body, drenching her in the process. "What the fuck is you peoples problem! Yesterday I had ice water on me and now I've been drenched in it!" yelled Kirei as she was trying to get out of Yoko's grip. "Tanrei told me to get you up for school because she's going to leave you if you don't get down there in ten minutes she's going to leave you." Said Yoko while getting off of Kirei. "What!" yelled Kirei while jumping out of bed to get dressed.

A/n: sorry to end it there but kinda not in the mood to type this any more but I've finished writing chapter five and about to type it up! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Character Bios

Character Bios

Tanrei

Age: 16

Birthday: February 29, 1990 (yes they only get a b-day every four years!)

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 145 lbs

Race: Mixed

Type(s): ¼ Dragon ¼ White Tiger ¼ Vampire ¼ Elf (yeah I know a lot, but just bare with me)

Description: Long black hair with red tips, her hair turns blonde when she becomes absent-minded. She has a one green eye and one red eye. She has dragon wing that she can retract, and a tiger tail, she also has elf ears and the fangs and slight hunger of that of a vampire. She can conceal all her non-human traits so she can blend into the human population. She has a twin sister named Kirei

Kirei

Age: 16

Birthday: February 29, 1990 (yes they only get a b-day every four years!)

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 145 lbs

Race: Mixed

Type(s): ¼ Dragon ¼ White Tiger ¼ Vampire ¼ Elf (yeah I know a lot, but just bare with me)

Description: Long red hair with black tips, her hair turns blonde when she becomes absent-minded. She has a one blue eye and one red eye. She has dragon wing that she can retract, and a tiger tail, she also has elf ears and the fangs and slight hunger of that of a vampire. She can conceal all her non-human traits so she can blend into the human population. Her twin sister is named Tanrei.

The Twin's Background: When Tanrei and Kirei were both ten years old their parents were murdered by the "Dark Lord" but the twins don't know that the "Dark Lord" is actually the person who has been hiring them to kill his "enemies". They both want to get revenge for their parent's death. When their parents, Lirin (mom) and Haru (dad), died the inherited all of there money and the family mansion (Yes they were wealthy business people! I know corny!). Their father was a vampire/elf half breed, and their mother was a dragon/white tiger half breed.

Shinka

Age: 17

Birthday: August 17, 1989

Birth Place: Japan

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 175 lbs (yes ladies he has muscles!)

Race: Demon

Type(s): Fire Apparition

Description: Long black hair with a blue sheen to it in the sunlight. He has crystal blue eyes. He look pretty much like a human except for the look in his eyes when he's about to kill.

Background: Shinka lived with his parents until he was fifteen, for his parents sent him away for a better life in America. But, when he was eleven the "Dark Lord" murdered his baby sister. And for that he has been on the search for this "Dark Lord" for the revenge of the murder of his baby sister. (She will not be mentioned very often) He's Kirei's boyfriend.

Yoshi

Age: 17

Birthday: December 12, 1989

Birth Place: China

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Race: Demon

Type(s): Panther

Description: He is tall and sleek (seeing as he's a panther) and has short, dark purple, Hiei-like hair. Yes it sticks up and everything. He has dark purple almost black eyes that when you stare at you seem to get lost in a never ending void.

Background: Yoshi is a panther demon from China. He is the last of his clan. He was escaping the destruction of his village with his only known relative (his little sister) trying to avoid being kill in the process. He and his little sister then later escaped on a trade ship to America. After spending four years in America, they finally picked up the language. Soon after Yoshi was separated from his sister by the conflict between the demon race and the human race. The only known evidence is from a strange shadowed man who called himself the "Dark Lord". He is also Tanrei's boyfriend.

Dice

Age:15

Birthday: June 8, 1991

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 130 lbs

Race: Hanyou

Type(s): ½ Snake demon ½ Human

Description: He has dark green with lime green tips. He has pink sake-like eyes.

Background: He is a young snake half breed. He and his mother were exiled from his clan for her mating with a human. His mother name is Lisa, and his father's name is Jack. Not much is known about him, except that his girlfriend is Secret.

Secret

Age: 15

Birthday: July 10, 1990

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 125 lbs

Race: Mixed

Type(s): ¼ Human ¼ Vampire ¼ Elf ¼ Snake demon

Description: She has long neon green hair with dark green tips. She also has green snake-like eyes.

Background: Her dad, Lex, is ½ elf ½ human, while her mother, Amber, on the other hand is ½ vampire ½ snake demon. She lives like any other normal human but she hides her non-human attributes.

Rebecca

Age: 14

Birthday: September 9, 1991

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 120 lbs

Race: Hanyou

Type(s): ½ Werewolf ½ Earth Apparition

Description: She has mid-length dark pink hair with light pink tips. She also has hot pink eyes.

Background: She lives a normal life of a human while she and her family hide their non-human attributes. Her twin sister is Lindsey, and her boyfriend is Risa.

Lindsey

Age: 14

Birthday: September 9, 1991

Birth Place: America

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 121 lbs

Race: Hanyou

Type(s): ½ Werewolf ½ Earth Apparition

Description: She has long purple hair with black tips, and also has purple eyes.

Background: She lives a normal life of a human while she and her family hide their non-human attributes. Her twin sister is Rebecca, and her boyfriend is Kisa.

Risa

Age: 15

Birthday: December 31, 1990

Birth Place: Turkey

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 150 lbs

Race: Demon

Type(s): Water Apparition

Description: He has long dark blue hair. He also sports light blue eyes.

Background: Risa and his twin Kisa left Turkey to have a better life here in America. His girlfriend is Rebecca.

Kisa

Age: 15

Birthday: January 1, 1991

Birth Place: Turkey

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 145 lbs

Race: Demon

Type(s): Water Apparition

Description: He has mid-length light blue hair and dark blue (almost black) eyes.

Background: Kisa and his twin Risa left Turkey to have a better life here in America. His girlfriend is Lindsey.

Kawaii

Age: 13

Birthday: May 28, 1993

Birth Place: Unknown (lost her memory when she was little)

Height: 4' 10"

Weight: 95 lbs

Race: Demon

Type(s): ½ Light Apparition ½ Shadow Demon

Description: She has cotton candy pink hair with purple tips. She also sports purple eyes.

Background: Her background is unknown, but the Kurosaki twins found her roaming the streets when she was little and took her in under their wing and adopted her.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in almost a year now, cause I'm just too lazy. My friend/co-writer of this story is forcing me to type this at the moment. So the other chapter(s) that we have written down will be up shortly! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
